


The bus ride is always the best part of a field trip

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bus rides are always the best part of a field trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bus ride is always the best part of a field trip

Sougo looked at the empty bus, considering where to sit. Sitting in the front had the advantage of being able to trip people, but the seats in the back had more privacy. He decided he’d have plenty of time to torment his classmates aside from Takasugi once they arrived for their trip, and took a seat in the very back. Takasugi followed him, squeezing past to sit at the window seat. Kamui sat on Sougo’s lap and shifted over to Takasugi’s. Takasugi stared down at him.

“Do you have to sit there?” he asked. Kamui pouted.

“There won’t be room for all of us if I don’t sit here!” he said, snuggling up to Takasugi.

“Sougo can go sit with Hijikata, then,” Takasugi suggested, unamused.

“Please die, Takasugi,” Sougo responded.

“Fine. Then Kamui, you can sit with your sister,” he grunted.

“This is it. I’m staying on your lap permanently,” Kamui said, wiggling his butt to mark his territory. Sougo stared at Takasugi’s reddening face and grinned at Kamui. Kamui looked behind him at Takasugi and smiled.

“Oh, you like that?” Kamui said, wiggling again.

“Shut up!” Takasugi hissed. The bus lurched forward, sending them on their way. “Look, you can sit here, just don’t do anything weird.”

Kamui wrapped his arms around Takasugi’s neck and nuzzled him. Takasugi shivered as Kamui lightly kissed his neck. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth when Kamui’s teeth grazed his neck before biting down and sucking.

“S-stop! Don’t leave anything people could see!” Takasugi hissed. Taking this as permission to continue, Kamui went back to light kisses. He moved down his neck and once he reached his shirt, he undid the first two buttons. Takasugi grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?” Kamui looked up at him innocently.

“You say to leave no marks people could see,” Kamui brought his mouth to Takasugi’s chest. “No one will see here.”

Takasugi tried to protest, but the combination of Kamui’s lips against his chest and his thighs pressing hard against his crotch made it hard for Takasugi to find words. Sougo put his feet up on the seat and turned away from them, blocking them from the potential view of anyone who would walk by. Takasugi nearly yelped when he felt Kamui’s legs spread and his hand replace them over his crotch.

“What the fuck?” Takasugi asked. Kamui grinned and brought his face up to Takasugi’s ear.

“I wanna make you cum in your pants,” he whispered. Takasugi whimpered and shook his head.

“No! No,” he protested. Kamui sighed and went for Takasugi’s zipper.

“Well, if you don’t want to cum in your pants…”

“Stop! Someone could see us!” Takasugi whispered, eyes wide.

“No one will. No one is sitting in the seats in front of or next to us. It’s fine,” Kamui reassured him. “Besides, you like the risk, don’t you? I can feel you getting harder.”

“I’m, ah, getting harder because you’re squeezing my fucking dick…” Takasugi groaned. Kamui snickered and pulled down Takasugi’s pants before pulling out his dick. Takasugi couldn’t help but to look around nervously, whimpering.

“Shhhh…” Kamui soothed him, slowly stroking his dick. Sougo glanced over at Takasugi, smirking as he made eye contact. Takasugi’s face turned red and he buried his face in Kamui’s hair. Kamui reached around with his free hand and patted his hair. He then focused his attention on Takasugi’s dick, smearing precum over the head. Takasugi’s hips bucked into Kamui’s hand as Kamui stroked and lightly squeezed.

“How’s that?” Kamui murmured. Takasugi groaned.

“Don’t… don’t talk,” he said, breath heavy.

“C’mon, is that anyway to treat someone being so nice to you?” Kamui said, squeezing Takasugi’s dick to the point of near pain. Takasugi whimpered, shaking, as he came from the stimulation. “Holy shit, that did it for you?”

“Shut up….” Takasugi huffed, trying to catch his breath. Kamui scraped his hands on the side of Takasugi’s dick, making sure to catch all his cum.

“Clean up your mess,” Kamui demanded,  bringing his cupped hands full of cum to Takasugi’s face. Takasugi made a face.

“Why do I have to?” Takasugi grumbled.

“Hey, it’s your fault. Anyway, Sougo tastes way better,” Takasugi glanced over at Sougo, who was still keeping guard, and noted how he squirmed slightly at the comment. He sighed and obeyed Kamui, licking his palms clean, then putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them hard. Kamui wiped his hands on Takasugi’s pants and helped Takasugi tuck his dick back in his pants.

“Good boy,” Kamui said, leaning against him. Takasugi grumbled.

“Kamui, you are so fucking me in the bathroom when we get there,” Sougo said.


End file.
